Answering the Call
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: [Permanent HIATUS.]
1. Tamatha

Title: Answering the Call

Summary: I have no idea where that title came from. About a girl named Tammy and her friends who end up coming from the future and eventually change their last names. They're looking for somebody, but when they find them will they reveal too much?

Genre: General/SciFi

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The only people in this whole fic I own are Tamatha, Roxanne, and Skittles. Their last names will remain anonymous until later chapters. Hah!

Author's note: At the end of each chapter of this fic, please review and tell me if you like it or not. I will accept flames for this fic, but reviews that are nice are much better. Either way, please review.

Chapter 1: Tamatha

"Yo, Mom, can I go to the movies with Roxanne and Skittles?" a girl with black hair and blue eyes asked. A mumble from down the hall confirmed her question, and the girl rushed out the door. She jumped on her pink skateboard and started down the street. When she got to the movie theater, she spotted her two best friends. "Roxy, Skittles, wuzzup?" she called out, waving to the two mixed twins. They would have been identical if it had not been that Roxanne and Skittles were sister and brother. Skittles's real name was Richard, but he had earned the nickname Skittles in third grade when he beat the school record for most eaten candy during lunch period, the candy being, of course, Skittles.

"Tammy, you ready to see 'Mutant Dragons' in four-dimensions?" Skittles asked. Tammy grinned.

"Of course," she said, snickering at the name of the movie. She and her two friends ran up to the booth and got their tickets. They were all fifteen, so they were allowed to go to the movie theater alone. If you were under twelve, you couldn't go into the theater without an adult, which was anyone who was eighteen or older.

o0o0o0o0o

Tammy and Roxanne screamed as the "blood" flew over their heads. Tammy was sitting in the middle, while Skittles was to her left and Roxanne to her right. There was popcorn all over their laps and the floor under their feet where Tammy had jumped earlier.

When the movie's finale came, Tammy shrunk down lower into her seat. She screamed when the girl's head was sliced off. Her hand gripped Skittles's even harder. The credits started rolling and they got up to leave. Roxanne looked down and noticed that Tammy's hand was still clenched tightly to Skittles's. She coughed and Tammy turned a light shade of red. Her hand fell to her side and they walked out of the movie theater. When they were outside, Roxanne pulled Tammy out of her brother's earshot.

"Oh come on, Tamatha," she said, grinning. "Just admit that you like Skittles. I know you do. You should see the way you act when you're around him." Tammy turned bright pink. Her eyes immediately looked at the sidewalk.

"Get real, Roxy," she said. "I mean, we're best friends. That's like...liking your brother...and that's not right." Roxanne smirked.

"Sure, Tammy. Whatever," she said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "That's what my parents thought. Look at them now. Happily married for sixteen years. Doesn't that say something?"

"Yeah, but..." Tammy stopped talking. She had been beaten. Roxanne was totally right. "I've gotta go home. Mom and Dad are expecting me. My aunt's coming over later. See ya, Roxy." She hopped on her skateboard and headed off to her house.

o0o0o0o0o

The doorbell rang and Tammy skipped to the front door. She opened it and Skittles was standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Skittles. Where's Roxy?" Tammy asked. The mixed girl rounded the corner, panting.

"I...lost...my...skateboard..." she panted. Tammy chuckled and let her two friends inside. They sat on the couch and Roxy smiled. She had talked to her brother earlier. This was the perfect plan. Skittles knew what was going on, Tammy had no idea.

"So, whatcha need, guys?" Tammy asked, oblivious to the fact that Roxanne was grinning like a hyena.

"Tammy?" Skittles asked. Tammy turned to him, her mouth open ready to speak. She didn't get to say a word, though. Her eyes widened for a second, then they closed and she relaxed. She heard Roxanne squeal in excitement but ignored it. She was enjoying every moment of this. There was a flash of light and Tammy pulled away quickly, surprised at the sudden difference in lighting. Her eyes opened and she almost screamed. She wasn't in her living room anymore.

"Where are we?" Tammy asked her two friends. She turned around to a voice.

"You're in New York City," it said. The voice came from a boy around their age with black hair and black eyes. Tammy sighed.

"Duh," she said. "I know that. I was just in my living room, and...what happened?" Roxanne looked around and noticed a calendar.

"The date's right. June twenty-third," she said. Then she noticed the year. "Two thousand and five?" The boy laughed.

"Yeah, what year did you think it was?" he asked. Tammy looked to him, then back to Roxanne and Skittles.

"Guys, this is the year that my dad was our age," she whispered. She glanced at the boy, then turned to him fully. "Excuse me, what is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Jake Long," he said. "Is something wrong?" Tammy's eyes were wide.

"N-no. Um, my name is Tammy, um, Braven," she said. She elbowed Roxanne, who gasped.

"I'm Roxanne...Topez, and this is my bro, Skittles," she said, gesturing towards the confused boy. A bell rang out and they all turned around to face two other teens. One was an African-American girl, and the other looked somewhat like Jake, but a bit taller and blonde.

"Trixie, Spud, wuzzup?" Jake asked. "This is Tammy Braven and her friends Skittles and Roxanne Topez." Trixie nodded.

"Hey, guys, you new here?" she asked. Tammy laughed nervously.

"You could say that," she said.

"Hey kid, get back here, Gramps needs you pronto," a voice called. Jake looked behind him.

"Be right there Fu. Don't come out, though, we've got visitors," he said, and Tammy shuddered at the thought of who Fu was.

o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, this is East Manhattan High School," Jake said as they stopped in front of a big building. "This is where you will make friends, enemies, and maybe even both in the same person." Trixie and Spud both looked at the ground and Jake coughed. "Anyways, until you get a schedule, you will be taking the same classes as us. Now, Tammy, you will go with me, Skittles, you will go with Spud, and Roxanne can go with Trixie. Got that?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, now we'll see each other in three classes and lunch, so let's get going."

"What's our first class?" Tammy asked. Jake sighed.

"Rotwood," he, Trixie, and Spud all said in unison. They didn't seem too excited about that.

"Who's he?" Roxanne asked.

"He's the craziest, wackiest teacher ever known to the human race. He teaches mythobiology. We all have him together," Trixie answered. "So we'd better get going. Oh, and never call him 'Mister' Rotwood. It's 'Professor' Rotwood. Believe me, he'll let you know that by the end of his class." They all headed to their first class, Jake leading the way, with Tammy and Skittles following, hand in hand, then Roxanne, and in the back was Trixie and Spud, hiding their interlocked hands behind their backs. All they needed was Jake to find out that they were "together."

o0o0o0o0o

"And that is why dragon scales have the faintest odor of lavender," Professor Rotwood finished. Jake snickered and mumbled something, along with Trixie, Spud, Tammy, Roxanne, and Skittles, who all tried to hold in their laughter. The bell rang and they all rushed out of the room. Tammy looked to Jake.

"That was the stupidest class I've ever been in," she said. "At least our teacher knew what he was talking about."

"Really, what was his name?" Jake asked. Tammy mentally slapped herself.

"Her name was, um, Miss Carter," Tammy said, remembering her mother's maiden name. She couldn't let on that she knew the Long family of the future.

"Really? That's cool, maybe she should teach in place of Rotwood," Jake said, laughing. They split up to go to their next class.

o0o0o0o0o

"You really think that one day you're going to find out my human identity, don't you, Huntsgirl?" Jake said, grinning. He was in dragon form and currently winning the fight.

"I don't think, I know," the ninja said, dodging an attack.

"Hey, pick on someone your own species," a voice said, and Jake turned around to face a green dragon that looked exactly like his, except it was a bit smaller. This gave Huntsgirl perfect opportunity to attack Jake from the back. Jake flew right into the smaller green dragon, and she groaned.

"Yo sorry," Jake said, scrambling to get on his feet. The green dragon got up.

"Whatever," she mumbled. Huntsgirl was gone when they were both up and ready. "Chicken," the green dragon said.

"Who are you?" Jake asked. The dragon smiled.

"Call me Tam," she said. One of Jake's eyebrows rose, then fell. "You must be the American Dragon. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here," Jake said, confused.

"Well, I've got to go," she said and flew off, leaving Jake confused.

o00oOo00o

Okay, that's it for the first chapter. Can you guess what's going on, besides the obvious that they're from the future. I want your guesses on who their parents are. It's sorta obvious, but guess anyways. **:eyes turn red: **GUESS! **:eyes go to normal: **Sorry. Please review.


	2. Confusion

Author's Note:

Thank you teenchic2004 for my first review on this story. You're predictions will be answered in this chapter, and sorry about that typo. See, one was a typo, and the other Jake assumed the teacher was a "he." Hope that cleared everything up. I'm glad you like this story. That chapter was really long, so here's the next one. Maybe longer, maybe shorter, maybe the same. Who knows?

Hey ADJL-Freakazoid! Glad you liked the story. I had written one somewhat like it earlier, but this is WAY better. Thanks for the wonderful review.

Chapter 2: Confusion

"Huntsmaster, there is another dragon," Huntsgirl said. A large hologram of all of the dragons of the world appeared in front of them. After a quick glance, she shook her head. "None of these are the dragon that I saw. She looked exactly like the American Dragon, except she was a forest green color."

"Hmm, we may have a new dragon on our hands," Huntsman said. Huntsgirl sighed.

"She was very experienced, considering she had the guts to come up and fight me," she said. "Luckily, she drew the American Dragon's attention, and I swept him off his feet, to put it nicely." She grinned under her mask. It wasn't too often she got the upper hand in a fight.

"Well, then she is not new," Huntsman said. "But all dragons are on our list. Why isn't she?"

o0o0o0o0o

Tammy brushed herself off after turning into a human.

"I knew it was you," a voice said, and she turned around to face Jake. She smiled innocently. "Don't play cute with me, Tammy, you could have really gotten hurt out there." At this she smirked.

"At least I know to always keep my eye on the enemy, Mister Turn-My-Back-On-Huntsgirl," she said, rolling her eyes. "Well, it's only fair that you know who I am. Hey, um, have you found out Huntsgirl's true identity yet?"

"Yeah, last February. Why?" he asked, confused. Tammy smiled.

"Oh, no reason. She's going to find out yours in time," Tammy said, still smiling. Jake sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Hey, I've never seen you around before," Jake realized. Tammy immediately stared at the sidewalk.

"Well, um, like I said, I'm new here, and--"

"Oh, right. I just forgot," Jake said. He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her down the street. She pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, clearly annoyed. Jake smiled.

"All new magical creatures must be tallied by Gramps," he said, then started tugging at her again. She once again pulled away.

"That's probably not such a good idea," she said.

"Why not?" Jake asked. He stood there, a lopsided smile playing on his face. His jet black hair was mussed a bit from fighting, and he wore his usual red jaket and blue jeans. She just stared at him. She couldn't believe that this was the Jake Long that she knew from the future. It just couldn't be. He was too...nice.

"Well, um, you see, it's a long stoooooooooooooory!" she screamed as she was taken into the air. She frowned and Jake grinned.

o0o0o0o0o

"Yo Gramps! Fu! We've got a new dragon on the block!" Jake called out as they entered the store. When Grandpa and Fu Dog came out, Tammy laughed.

"Fu?" she asked in disbelief. "You look younger than I had expected."

"So you are a dragon," Grandpa said. "Show me." Tammy instantly turned into a dragon, but a little different. She had the wings, tail, and head of a dragon but the body of a human. She laughed nervously.

"It's my mom's side of the family. She was a human. Heh heh," Tammy said. She soon turned full dragon and a bright light flashed. She put her arm up to shield her eyes and when she could see again her arm lowered. Grandpa was holding a camera, and Fu Dog was holding a photograph.

o0o0o0o0o

"Sign here, here, here, and finally, here," Grandpa said, pointing to four lines on a sheet of paper. She felt like she was signing her life away as she signed her name four times in blue ink.

_Tamatha Elizabeth Long._

She put the pen down and handed Grandpa the document. She had just signed her name stating that she was in fact a dragon and knew of her responsibilities as a dragon. She had done this once before when she was thirteen, with her father.

o0o0o0o0o

"Look at this, Gramps," Jake said, pointing to one of Tammy's signatures. She had left just a minute before. "She told me her name was Tammy Braven. This here says Tammy Long."

"She has the same last name as you," Fu pointed out the obvious. Jake glanced at him, then at the ceiling.

"Tammy and her friends are hiding something. I'll bet her friends' last name is different than their real one. I need a spy, and I know just who to get," Jake said, grinning.

o0o0o0o0o

"So you think that a new girl and her friends are concealing their last names in order to hide a secret, and you want me to find out what their last names are?" Rose asked. Jake shook his head.

"No, just the twins. I know Tammy's last name. Find out the twins'. They go by Roxanne and Skittles Topez. That isn't their real last name, though," Jake said. Rose nodded and headed off in search of the suspects.

o0o0o0o0o

"So, what do you think of the guys in this decade?" Tammy asked Roxanne, away from Skittles. They were having their little girl chat. "I mean, come on, they are so cute. I know you have to have a crush on one of them."

Rose peeked over the top of the building. She could hear the two girls chattering away.

"No way," Roxanne said. "You are not gonna get me to speak of that. Roxanne Williams does not speak about boys to anyone." Rose smiled. That was what Jake wanted. A real name.

o0o0o0o0o

"Williams."

"Cool. Thanks, Rose," Jake said. Rose waved and left, leaving Jake to think. "Williams. Where have I heard that name before?"

"That's Spud's last name," Trixie said out of the blue. Jake turned around to face Trixie.

"I think we have some intruders in our midst," Jake said, grinning. 'And they just happen to have mine and Spud's last names. Weird.'

"What are you talking about?" Trixie asked. Jake looked at her with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Tammy Braven, Roxanne Topez, and Skittles Topez don't exist. However, Tammy Long, Roxanne Williams, and Skittles Williams do exist."

"They have our last names," Trixie said. "What do you think's up?"

"Well, Tammy looks just like Rose and Haley put together, and Skittles and Roxanne...they look like you and Spud," Jake said. "Think about it, Trixie. They look just like us, they claim to have different names, and Tammy's a dragon."

"Hold up, Tammy's a dragon?" Trixie asked. Jake nodded quickly.

"Yep, and she looks just like me. She also said her mom was a human, which gets me thinking. What if they're from the future?" Jake asked.

"Now I know you're crazy," she answered for him. "How could they be from the future?"

"Tammy said that her mythobiology teacher's name was Miss Carter," Jake said. "Carter is Rose's last name. Doesn't this all seem a bit strange to you?"

"Yeah, but I thought you and Rose were enemies. You ain't gonna get married and have a kid," Trixie said.

"That's what they thought," a voice said. They turned around to face Tammy. "My parents always thought that they knew each other, but they were so wrong."

"Tammy, what is going on?" Jake asked.

"Let me explain," she said, sitting down. Trixie and Jake followed her lead. "Jake is one hundred percent right. He and Rose are my parents, and Trixie, you and Spud are Roxy's and Skittles's. Somehow we ended up here, and we're trying to find a way back home."

"Gramps can help," Jake said, jumping up. Tammy pulled him back down.

"No, he can't find out. Too many people know already. You two can't tell Spud, Rose, GG, or Fu," she said. Jake cocked his head.

"GG?"

"Great-Gramps," she said, as if saying the alphabet. She sighed and stood up.

"Well, I've got to go find Skittles and Roxy," Tammy said. "See ya."

"Yeah, sure," Jake said. He turned to Trixie when Tammy was out of earshot.

"So the twins were right," he said, grinning. Trixie blushed slightly and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said.

o00oOo00o

Okay, that's the end of Chapter Two. Thanks to my two reviewers, teenchic2004 and ADJL-Freakazoid. Love y'all to bits. See ya in the next chappie. I've got to go to sleep.


End file.
